


Roll it Over

by katy15307



Series: Standing on the Shoulder of Giants 2000 [4]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Divorce, Escape, F/M, Las Vegas, London, Waitress - Freeform, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: Liam's drowning his sorrow's in Las Vegas after divorcing Patsy Kensit, he finds himself attached to a Vegas waitress who's tired of life in her city.





	Roll it Over

“Marry me?”  
He was down on one knee, presenting me with an engagement ring I’d seen before. A few years back it was big news, flashed across the papers and the magazines when he’d put it on Patsy Kensit's finger. I couldn’t imagine how expensive it was.   
The famous Gallagher blue eyes with thick brown eyebrows were staring up at me, waiting for my answer   
“Yes!” I jumped at the chance.  
I was surprised he could balance on one knee after everything he’d drank the whole time he’d been at the bar. He leapt up and placed the ring on my finger before kissing me hard.  
The ring fit, almost exactly. It was a little big. Patsy Kensit had fatter fingers than mine. I couldn’t believe it, she was a stick thin model. It was so big and heavy. It was hard to believe such a ring was on my finger.  
He was so drunk, there was no way he really knew what he was doing. He had divorce blues. I was used to it, watching men seek resolution to their pain at the bottom of his glass. They almost always have the ring, either the engagement or the wedding one, toying with it. It’s as if they want to get mugged when they leave at the end of the night, blind drunk.  
Just like him they sometimes tried to seek love again, replace what they’d ruined, what they were missing so deeply. I didn’t mind, it was all just bar chat to me. I’d had them try to give me the ring before but I’d never let it get this far. Saying yes to Liam Gallagher was going to be an adventure, a bit of fun.  
The customers around us clapped, believing we were a happy couple. They didn’t know who he was and didn’t care. There wasn’t too much love for Oasis or Liam Gallagher in America.   
“We need to go.” he told me, smirking and kissing me. “It’s our wedding day.”  
“Okay.” I giggled along with him, excited.  
As I went to leave my station behind the bar my manager stopped me. He grabbed my arm as he always did when he wanted to talk and I didn’t. “Where do you think you’re going?”  
I pulled my hand away and undid my apron, taking off my name badge, handing them over to him. “I’m leaving. I’ve got somewhere I need to be.”  
“Walk out and you’re fired.” he worked gripping my wrist again with a tighter grip. “You need to stay here.”  
“No need, I quit.” I grinned.  
I’d fantasized about quitting this place for the longest time. I was sick of being underpaid. I was sick on relying on tips and those tips only came from leering men, making passes at me, treating me like I was a stripper. The manager was no different and my male colleagues. I finally had my opportunity and I was taking it with both hands.  
“You’ll never work again, I’ll make sure of it. The whole of Vegas’ll know things about you.” he threatened. “You’re nothing without this job.”   
“Go ahead, I’m thinking London is more my scene anyway.” I told him, exhilarated by what I was doing.  
“Oi, get off my wife.” Liam told him.  
“What?” my manager asked. “You’re not getting married to him.”   
“It’s none of your business.” I told him, quickly getting away.  
Liam took my hand and we walked out, the manager followed warning “You’ll end up on jail.”  
“What’s he on about? You’re not married to someone else are ya?” Liam questioned innocently.  
“No, no, he’s just mad I’m not going to be his bitch anymore.” I insisted as we walked. “Not not I’ve got you.”  
“Good, I'm gonna take you away, show you the world.  
Just as he promised he took me from the bar and led me to others, opening my eyes to a good night in Vegas. We did everything you could in Vegas.  
…   
I felt a shove. I rubbed my eyes, annoyed to be woken up. I scratched myself with a ring, I didn't own any rings. I opened my eyes and saw Liam Gallagher stood over me, equally annoyed.  
“Who are you?”   
Seeing him, seeing the ring, I remembered exactly how last night had gone. My head hurt but I had to think clearly. “I'm your wife, I'm Mrs Gallagher.”  
“No, you're not, I've just fucking got rid of one, I don't want another.”  
“You certainly did when you were dragging me to that wedding chapel.”  
I sat up looking for my clothes, unfortunately I had no choice but to put my work clothes back on. The work clothes to a job I walked out on, I was screwed. I’d been so stupid, swept up with excitement.  
“I was drunk, it don't mean anything.”   
“What happened to showing me the world, giving me the good life, giving me something better than this?” I said sounding upset as I threw my clothes on.  
“I. Was. Drunk.” he repeated.  
“Don't mean you can make promises you can't keep. It's not fair if you go selling dreams.just to crush them.” I argued. “We've got something, me and you.”  
He shook his head. “You need to leave.”  
“No. I'm your wife.” I told him firmly. “You can't order me away like some hooker.”  
“You're not my wife, you're some dumb waitress who threw herself at me like everyone else. I can't even remember your name.”  
“It’s Rachel Johnson, Rachel Gallagher now.” I reminded him sat firmly in my place. “You’d better start remembering it William.”  
“D’you want paying or summat?”  
“No! I want…” I didn't know what I wanted, I was in over my head. “I want you to acknowledge that we, whether you were drunk or not, got married last night.”  
“Wasn't proper though, was it?” he countered.  
“Yes!”   
“Just piss off I need a shower, I know what your sort do and you're not nicking off me!” He walked towards the bathroom. “Don't make me call security.”  
“I'm not a prostitute! If you thought I was on the game why did you take me to the chapel and marry me?”  
“I don't know what I was doing, do I? I was having a laugh, having a fake wedding.”  
“There was nothing fake about it, It was legal, Liam.” I told him, trying not to get mad about him calling me a prostitute and a thief. “We are married in the eyes of the law of Nevada.”   
“That's bullshit, they wouldn't marry two people who’ve known each other a few hours!”  
“Business is business for them, we came wanting marriage, ready to pay, they're not gonna turn us away.”  
“It was the middle of the night.”  
“McDonald's doesn’t stop serving in the early hours, twenty four hour service is twenty four hour service.”  
“I don't believe ya, you’re talking crap!”  
The licence was in my pocket so I produced it and carefully showed it to him. I was concerned he'd try to rip it up, try to devoid it that way but it didn't matter, this was just our evidence, the chapel had theirs too. There's no way out of it now we consummated it.  
“You fucking set me up. You plied me with drinks all night and fucking coerced me, that's not legal.”  
“I did no such thing. You bought drinks, you wouldn't stop talking to me, you proposed. I thought you meant it, I didn't know you were drunk.”  
“What did you think you were serving when I asked for whisky?”  
I sat on the edge of the bed. “Some men can take their drink…”  
“You've done this before!” He rubbed his forehead. “That's what the barman meant by you'll go to jail. You’re a conwoman.”  
“I haven't. Honest, I just wanted to know what it'd be like to be your wife. I just wanted to know you. I just wanted to be free of that place and find love. I want to love you.” I blurted out anything that I thought’d give him a shred of belief in me.  
“What did he mean then?”  
“He thinks he owns me. He’s probably already told the police I've stolen from him and anything else he can think of to get back at me for walking out, because of you.”  
“Have you?!  
“No! I don't steal. I've never broken the law but the truth doesn't matter to him and it won't matter to the police when they throw me away.”  
“Why’d you do it then?”  
“You promised me things, you promised me a way out. Please take me away.” I begged. “I need to escape this life, you get that, don't you?”  
He didn't say anything. He just stood gazing into space, thinking. He had every right to throw me into the gutter but he didn't seem to want to. Maybe he understood me under that tough guy persona.  
There were suddenly urgent knocks on the door and Liam ordered me to answer it. Two policemen were stood at the door. They immediately asked if I was Rachel Johnson.  
“No.” I denied. “That's not me.”  
They didn't accept that answer. “We are arresting you on suspicion of theft. You've been helping yourself to the takings from the cash register, haven't you?”  
“No!”  
They immediately put my hands behind my back.  
“No! No, I haven't. Liam, please!” I begged staring into his eyes as they clicked cuffs around my wrists. “I didn't, you have to believe me. They’re completely bent!”  
“We'll talk about this at the station.” One of them said, pulling me out of the room. “Sorry for the disturbance Mr Gallagher.”  
“Liam, please, you're my husband, you have to bail me out.” I shouted the name of the station hoping he would be the one to save me as I struggled against the arresting officers.  
They took away my belongings (the ring and the licence) and tried to get me to talk but I wasn't going to talk to anyone but my husband. Only a rockstar I'd met hours ago could save me from prison. They threatened to lock me in jail until I decided to talk especially as the hours went on. I stayed silent.  
I was in disbelief when I saw Liam again, talking to the officer on the desk.  
“You don't want to do this, sir.” they warned. “She's a black widower.”  
“That’s not what happened. I'd be locked away in prison if that were true.” I shouted.   
Liam went through with it and before long we were on a flight to England. I had a fake passport and a new name thanks to my husband since I didn’t have a passport and anyway Rachel Johnson wasn’t allowed to leave the state let alone the country. I feared I'd just be extradited straight back but he insisted they wouldn't, not for petty theft.  
We had been sat quiet for ages, none of us even tried to turn on the TV screens in front of us to pass the time. It was a long flight. A question was burning in my mind. “Why are you doing this?”  
“I've done plenty of stuff and gotten away with it, it's not fair if you get locked up cos of me. You’re right, I made my fucking promises.”  
“You don't even know me.”  
“I do. You're my wife.”  
“You've no idea what I've done.”  
“What have you done?”  
“Nothing.”  
“What was that about you being a black widow? You killed your husband, are ya gonna kill me?”  
“A misunderstanding, like I said.”   
I didn’t want to talk about it. It was a moment in my life that haunted me. There was no way he was going to let it slide though.  
“Go on.”  
“I’d just started behind the bar and some guy came in just like you, only wanted to drown his sorrows but he's chatting to me all the time, trying to come on to me.”  
“I wasn't fucking drowning my sorrows or coming on to ya, was just drinking!”  
“You were.” I told him before quickly getting back to it. “So he proposed, waving a ring at me, he's clearly no poor man, I'm twenty one, I've got nothing going for me so I took the opportunity.”   
“And then you hit him round the head with summat heavy?” he guessed excitedly.  
“No!” I was shocked at the suggestion. “Married, he took me back to his hotel.”  
“And then you fucking smothered him with a pillow when he was asleep.”  
“No, oh my God.” I reacted at the ridiculousness of that. I was asleep. “I heard a bang and found him, slipped in the shower. I tried to help him, I called for an ambulance but once they found out about the marriage…”  
“They blamed you?”  
“They blamed me, even once they'd investigated and found it was an accident it's still on record and everyone who heard about it still believes I did it. Everyone talks about me as the girl who married and murdered for money.”  
“Even your family?”  
“I only have my uncle Bill… the manager from the bar.” I reluctantly admitted.  
“That horrible letcher?! He’s your uncle?”  
“I was lying about him, I swear I only lied about him. He's not anything I said before. He's just overprotective. He got me arrested to try to keep me safe at home, so I couldn't leave with you.” I explained. “I'd've had nothing if it wasn't for him after my parents disappeared when I was young.”  
“Disappeared? What happened to them?”  
“I don't know, I didn't want to upset him asking. I assumed they were in a car crash, it's better than anything else that could've happened.”  
“It’s not the cops that’s gonna drag you home, it’s him. Why’d you fucking quit? You’re no idiot, ya can’t’ve believed we’d be husband and wife.  
“I wanted a ticket to England and guess where I’m going.” I crossed my arms and looked the other way.  
I got to spend a few days in his house in London while he arranged the divorce. Unfortunately I got nothing out of it, fortunately he let me keep the ring or didn't realise I still had it. After that he showed me King’s Cross station and we talked in a nearby pub.  
“Where am I going to go? I don't know anywhere, I don't know anyone.” Suddenly the idea of being in England wasn’t exciting, it was daunting.  
“Anywhere you like. You wanted this.” He shrugged and holding his pint. “You get to be whoever the fuck you wanna be now.”  
“Where do you think I should go?” I asked like I was talking about going on vacation.  
“You’d like Newcastle I reckon, once you got used to the accent.” He sipped his pint.  
“I understand yours.” I pointed out, wondering what could be so hard about how people from Newcastle sound, they’re all British.  
“I'm not a Geordie!” He drank again, a bigger sip this time. “It's completely different.”  
I'd chosen not to have a drink so I guessed once that glass was empty it was time for me to go.  
“How do they talk then?”  
“I'm not doing impressions.”  
“Where is Newcastle?” I asked quickly so he had to talk again, I genuinely had no idea.  
“Up north.” He nodded his head upwards. “North East, almost Scotland… Hey it’s near Gretna Green.”  
“What's Gretna Green?”  
“It's this place everyone used to run of to, to elope, perfect for you.” He suddenly drank like the pub was about to close.  
I rolled my eyes. “I'm done with all that! What am I supposed to do in Newcastle?”  
He shrugged before putting the glass back on the table, empty. “Pull pints? You'll have plenty of hours to get your story straight on the train.”  
“Okay.” I stood up, knowing I was beyond outstanding my welcome. “Bye Liam, it's been an interesting few days.”  
When I turned to leave he said “Bye Mrs Gallagher.” I walked out smiling. I bought my ticket to this Newcastle place and got on the train.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a sequel to this story coming.


End file.
